Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to organizer assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new organizer assembly for ensuring that a user's uniform and related accessories are organized and readily accessible when preparing to dress for the related event.
Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a support panel having a front surface. A plurality of pockets is coupled to the front surface. The pockets include a plurality of primary pockets. A plurality of sheaths is provided. Each sheath is coupled to each of the primary pockets. Each sheath has an open upper end, a closed bottom end, a first lateral side and a second lateral side. The open upper end of each sheath defines an access opening extending into the associated sheath. Each sheath is configured to receive a panel having indicia thereon through the access opening of the associated sheath for labeling of the associated primary pocket. Each sheath is translucent to permit viewing into the sheath. A hook is coupled to the support panel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.